


Sentimental

by GettingMetaphysical



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: BDSM - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Doctor is always open to new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut-drabble. Ain't that neat.
> 
> * * *

  
The Third Doctor had been safely secured, arms raised above his head, into the leather shackles, which fitted suspiciously snugly around his wrists. He suspected that his timeline was unable to ever be somewhat parallel, circumstances considered. He was lucky he got to have some sense of chronology with most of them. At least the older ones knew how things were supposed to happen.

Judging from how getting that bottle out of its box had made the Fourth Doctor so excited, he did.

”-And that is a kind of senses-enhancing substance?” Three asked Four as he kneeled down to get back to the younger one’s level.

”Ah, indeed,” the older Doctor said, wiggling his eyebrows. “It made me feel as though stars were forming in my balls and the fluid engorging me was not blood, but lava - slow, hot, and igniting into flames at the most _regular_ intervals.”

Three said nothing… but lifted a single eyebrow.

Four’s smile turned small and curious. “Would you like to try it?”

”I don’t see why not. I’m always open to new experiences.”

The smile burst back into a grin again. “There’s a good chap!”

Four whipped up a neat little brush in his other hand and unscrewed the safety cap of the bottle. The liquid within wheezed, popped loudly when opened.

”Now, I’ve found that the best way to ingest this is, incidentally, not through the mouth but rather the skin. I once overdosed on this orally.” Four rolled his eyes, an incredible display of just how large they could get. “Leave it to Ten to mess that up for us - for weeks afterward, I couldn’t touch the TARDIS controls without gloves on.”

”Ten? That’s ages from now!” Three said. “Surely the poor fellow must have gotten his technique rusty… or else he simply had to, in order to teach us all a lesson.”

”My thoughts exactly. Being yours.” Four had dipped the tip of the brush down the bottle, and what he was painting onto Three’s chest (making sure to dab some onto his nipples) was sparkly and smelled both salty and sweet, like licorice and jam.

”What is that pattern you’re drawing? Hearts, above my hearts?” Three smiled crookedly at his older self. “It’s quite sweet of me to be so sentimental.”

”I’m not sentimental,” Four shot back. “It’s tradition, is all.”

”Dare to tell yourself why it is ‘tradition’, my dear Doctor?”

”…I don’t recall being that nosy.”

The way Four pouted at his words made Three chuckle, but that chuckle became gasps, and ended with a groan.

”I think… it is in effect..”

The older Time Lord only hummed, having put away the brush and bottle. He rubbed his hands down his younger self’s sides, and leaned in to lick his neck. Four looked down at the heart-shaped lines, glimmering in the half-light when Three shifted and held back a moan.

”Ah, what the hell.” His head dipped down and caught a bit of it at the very tip of his tongue. “I like to live dangerously.”

The younger Time Lord barely understood him, despite all his senses having heightened. He only felt tongue and teeth, lips and hands like firecrackers beneath his skin, his blood rushing downwards and burning like stars.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=53876>


End file.
